If Ty and Ben Were Gay
by LordofAmus
Summary: Cross Over of Heartland and Avenue Q! Heartland one shot and song fic! Song 'If You Were Gay'. Rod is Ty and Nicky is Ben! Story is funny and better then description I swear! TyxBen Rated T  Let me know if rating is wrong


If Ty and Ben Were Gay

**A/N:** I'm sorry I couldn't resist this! I love Avenue Q's songs! I havn't listened to them all or even seen the musical but...er…oh well! Maybe I'll google it or something. I'm sorry too Ty and Ben fans out there but I couldn't help it! It's the only two guys I could think of around the same age. Hope you enjoy and please review!

_Italics_ indicate singing

Ty is playing Rod

Ben is playing Nicky

**Disclaimer:** Hikari does not own Heartland characters or the song from Avenue Q

…***…

Ty settled down on a soft hay bale up in the loft. He had another hard day of work but he enjoyed it. He laid down and crossed his feet. He pulled up his book.

"Ah, an afternoon alone with my favorite book, "Broadway  
Musicals of the 1940s." No roommate to bother me. How could it get any better than this?" Ty said to himself. He began to read his book. He was completely relaxed that he didn't notice Ben come up the ladder.

"Oh,hi Ty!" Ben exclaimed cheerfully. Tys eye twitched slightly. He peaked out irritably from behind his book.

"Hi Nicky." He groaned emotionlessly. He hoped to discourage Nicky to make him go away.

"Hey Ty, you'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me" Ben began that stupid grin never leaving his face. It irritated the crap out of Ty

"That's very interesting." Ty said his voice still emotionless. His voice would normally warn everyone else off but not Ben.

"He was being real friendly, and I think he was coming on to me. I think he might've thought I was gay!" Ben exclaimed rather loudly. Ty slapped his forehead with his palm. How could someone be such an airhead. Ty didn't want to hear about this. It made anger bubble up inside him. _Why do I care so much about the gay guy?_

"Ahem, so, uh, why are you telling me this? Why should I care? I don't care. What did you have for lunch today?" Ty said almost too quickly. Ben noticed but didn't realize what he really meant by it.

"Oh, you don't have to get all defensive about it, Ty..." Ben started more softer.

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read." Ty groaned and tried to refocus on his book. Ben kept staring at him. Ty gripped his book tightly. He couldn't focus with that idiot staring at him.

"Oh, I didn't mean anything by it, Ty. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Ben said softly.

"I don't want to talk about it, Ben! This conversation is over!" Ty exclaimed losing his patience. He really didn't want to talk about this with Ben.

"Yeah, but..." Ben began

"OVER!" Ty snapped.

"Well, okay, but just so you know _if you were gay that'd be okay. I mean 'cause, hey, I'd like you anyway. Because you see if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay, but I'm not gay." _Ben began to sing. No way. This guy would not give up. Ty looked around embarrassed to make sure Amy or anyone else wasn't around.

"Ben, please! I am trying to read..." Ty said quickly. Anything to get this idiot to shut up! Ben stared at him with a blank look "What?" Ty snapped

"_If you were queer_" Ben began to sing again.

"Ah, Ben!" Ty groaned annoyed.

"_I'd still be here_" Ben sang to Ty 

"Ben, I'm trying to read this book." Ty forced his head back into his book and tried to focus on the lines in front of him but he kept having to go back and try to re-read them.

"_Year after year_" Ben leaned closer.

"Ben!" Ty exclaimed irritated slamming his book down

"_Because you're dear to me_" Ben leaned even closer and grinned that stupid grin again.

"Argh!" Ty moaned slouching over in defeat.

"_And I know that you_" Ben sang a little louder. He paused and eyes Ty micheviously.

"What?" Ty groaned impatiently

"_Would accept me too_" Ben closed his eyes and sang with all his might.

"I would?" Ty asked in disbelief.

"_If I told you today "Hey! Guess what, I'm Gay!" But I'm not gay! I'm happy just being with you_!" Ben began to sing even louder 

"High Button Shoes, Pal Joey..." Ty uttered. 

"_So what should it matter to me what you do in bed with guys_?" Ben sang loud. Tys jaw dropped to the floor. Had he really said what he thought he said?

"Ben, that's GROSS!" Ty exclaimed.

"No it's not_! If you were gay, I'd shout horray_!" Ben exclaimed spreading his arms out. 

"I am not listening!" Ty said in a childish manner. He stuffed his fingers in his ear.

"_And here I'd stay_!" Ben exclaimed.

"La la la la la!" Ty sang out trying to block him out.

"_But I wouldn't get in your way_." Ben sang.

"Aaaah!" Ty exclaimed 

"_You can count on me to always be beside you everyday, to tell you it's okay, you were just born that way, and as they say its in your DNA, you're gay!_" Ben sang out even louder.

"BUT I'M NOT GAY!" Ty screamed

"If you were gay." Ben said with a goofy smile

"Argh!" Ty exclaimed. Jumping down from the loft he sprinted off towards the fields. Ben smiled.

"Hehe" he giggled.

…***…

**A/N:** Well I hope you enjoyed my little song fic! I really recommend you listen to this song! It's hilarious! Thanks for reading. R&R please! ^_^


End file.
